Botanical classification/cultivar designation: Verbena hybrida cultivar Bodcomcar.
The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Verbena plant, botanically known as Verbena hybrida, and hereinafter referred to by the name xe2x80x98Bodcomcarxe2x80x99.
The new Verbena is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Lompoc, Calif. The objective of the breeding program is to develop new Verbena cultivars with a dense and bushy growth habit, numerous flowers, and interesting flower and foliage colors.
The new Verbena originated from a self-pollination made by the Inventor in July, 1989 of a proprietary Verbena hybrida selection identified as 6L1535, not patented. The cultivar Bodcomcar was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a flowering plant within the progeny from this self-pollination in a controlled environment in Lompoc, Calif.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal cuttings in a controlled environment in Lompoc, Calif. has shown that the unique features of this new Verbena are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be the unique characteristics of xe2x80x98Bodcomcarxe2x80x99. These characteristics in combination distinguish xe2x80x98Bodcomcarxe2x80x99 as a new and distinct cultivar:
1. Compact, upright and mounded plant habit.
2. Freely branching habit; dense and bushy growth habit.
3. Dark green-colored leaves.
4. Red purple-colored flowers with flowers held above and beyond the foliage.
Plants of the new Verbena differ primarily from plants of the parent selection in plant habit and flower coloration.
Plants of the new Verbena differ primarily from plants of the cultivar Bodcomros, disclosed in a U.S. Plant patent application Ser. No. 10/684,576, in flower coloration.
Plants of the new Verbena can be compared to plants of the cultivar Obsession Carmine Eye, not patented. In side-by-side comparisons conducted in Lompoc, Calif., plants of the new Verbena differed primarily from plants of the cultivar Obsession Carmine Eye in plant and flower form as plants of the cultivar Obsession Carmine Eye are more mounded and have narrower petals than plants of the new Verbena.
Plants of the new Verbena can also be compared to plants of the cultivar Sandy Rose, not patented. In side-by-side comparisons conducted in Lompoc, Calif., plants of the new Verbena differed primarily from plants of the cultivar Sandy Rose in plant form as plants of the cultivar Sandy Rose are more upright and taller than plants of the new Verbena.